The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb
---- The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb is an official DLC expansion to The Binding of Isaac, which adds new items, rooms, enemies, bosses, and more. The DLC was released on Steam on May 28, 2012, with a trailer preceding it on May 6.YouTube: Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Trailer :For pre-release information and beta images, see Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release). :Please report bugs to http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Lamb_Bugs and do not post them here. Items Activated Items Collectible Items Trinkets Pickups New Cards: 2 of Clubs - Doubles your current amount of Bombs 2 of Diamonds - Doubles your current ammount of Coins. (8 -> 16) 2 of Spades - Doubles Keys as Issac. (Possibly a random effect when used by Judas, has been seen giving 2 bombs or 1 key.) 2 of Hearts - Restores 2 hearts Joker - Teleports the player to the devil room. If you are in the Cathedral, it will teleport you to a God Room. New Pill Effects: Puberty - No effect except changes appearance Luck Up - Increases Luck Luck Down - Decreases Luck Friends Til the End! - Three homing flies New Items: Golden Key- allow you to open any door/chest on that floor, once you have moved on to the next floor the golden key item is lost. Dime- Worth 10 coins. Note: The Dime looks like a Nickle from before the Expansion with the Nickle now being much darker. Super Troll Bomb- Occasionally found in curse chests. Homes in on Isaac very quickly. Eternal Heart - Adds 1 half of one white heart, lost before normal hearts, but after soul hearts. Changes to an empty normal heart container after the floor is completed, or to a filled heart container if a second eternal heart is aquired before completing the floor. Challenges Achievements Secrets *Alt. Secret Room Some sort of purple slot machine with a crystal ball inside in the middle of the room. One coin inserted results in either a trinket, text giving you instructions across the top of the screen such as "go outside!", 1 soul heart, or a "loss". It's unclear as to what the text actually does to the character/gameplay. Note: This "Fortune Telling" machine, will either drop Trinkets, tell you a random fortune, "Don't leave your house.", "We all die someday.", etc., or nothing. Also, it can be found in Arcades, spawn randomly, and so on, just like regular Slot Machines. Heart Secret Room Secret room filled with hearts. Interior similar to the womb. New Secret rooms: Both the Chapel and Heart secret rooms seem to touch only a single room when spawned. (It is also possible that the Chapel spawns only when the Alt. secret room touches a dead end.) Floors The Cellar (basement alt) The Catacombs (caves alt) Necropolis (depths alt) Utero (womb alt) Cathedral (Sheol alt) Rooms *Angel Room: Unofficial name. An alternative to the Devil Room. *Chapel: Unofficial name. A secret room type with glass windows portraying a white cross as well as Isaac's face. Contained one half of an eternal heart. Please report other drops. *Heart: Unofficial name. A secret room type that looks like a room from the womb levels. Contained numerous full hearts. Please report other drops. *Library: Unofficial name. Found in the cellar. Gives you 2 books to choose from. *Curse: Costs 1 heart (Half a heart walking in, half a heart walking out) to enter and exit. Has either one or two red chests or rarely an item inside. The heart cost can be bypassed with flying upgrades so long as Isaac does not touch the spikes on the sides of the doorway. (This may only apply on the way in, with the way back out always causing damage with or without flying upgrades.) *Sacrifice: Unofficial name. Contains nothing but a single spike floor tile. Seems to spawn chests - both locked and unlocked - after a random amount of walking on the spikes. *"Boss challange room" (unoficial name): A special challange room that seems to always contain an item, at the expence of spawning bosses - much like the normal challange rooms past The Womb, but found before this point in the game. The only visual difference seems to be an added skull at the top of the barred door. You must have only 1 heart to go inside. Enemies Monsters (all names unofficial until further notice) Spiders - Small black spiders that follow the player Trites - Hopping spiders Widows - Large black spiders that spawn two small spiders when killed SuperPooter - Pooter which fires 2 blood shots at once Cocoon - White boil that spawns spiders Mulliboom - Suicidal mulligans Congo Line - Larry Jr. like enemies that separate when one is killed Vomit Zombie - Gaper which fires explosive tears at close range Pustule - Green boil that fires exploding goo balls Boil-Head - Mobile Boil Cocoon Head - Mobile Cocoon Pustule Head - Mobile Pustule. Blockage - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions Guardian Fly - White fly that turns into a strong attack fly when whatever its circling is destroyed Holy Leech - White leech with guard fly - explosive Angel - Winged baby Avorice - Bouncing Greed head Vis Fio - Vis that fires both directions Spike Trap - Blue Pokey which slides in a straight line then returns to its starting positions Hangman - Shop owner with a guard fly Mask of Evil - Small masks and hearts, mask dies when the heart is destroyed Green Sentry - Sentry statue that shoots exploding tears Swarm - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns more flies Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly Chubby Vis - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown Big Guts - Splits into two guts when killed Mini-Gurdy - A smaller form of Gurdy that rarely appears in Necropolis and Utero. Mini-Bosses Super Gluttony Super Lust Super Wrath Super Greed Super Envy Super Pride Bosses The Cellar: Widow Pin The Catacombs: Blighted Ovum (Alt of Gemini) The Hollow (Alt of Larry Jr.) The Carrion Queen Necropolis: Mask of Infamy Utero The Bloat Cathedral: Isaac (boss) Happenings Devil rooms will occasionally spawn as God rooms. Instead of a selection of items in exchange for max hearts, there will be one free (usually God-related, such as a Bible) item. In addition, a statue of an angel appears instead of a Satan statue. An alternative beggar may occasionally spawn in the place of a normal beggar. This beggar takes on a more demonic appearance (horns, gray skin) than his normal counterpart. This demon beggar does not accept money, instead exchanging hearts for items. Enemies (may?) spawn if blown up. Sometimes when an x-marks the spot Rock is destroyed a glowing Issac using the Pony item appears and randomly walks around the room, only disappearing after you leave the room and come back. Unknown use or if it's just a bug. Edit:It seems to only happen when "The Rock" item is inside the X-Rock. Curses Curse of Darkness: Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a secret room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labrynth: Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. These levels, which are indicated by the suffix "XL" (ex: Catacombs XL), are effectively two stages combined into one, with two treasure rooms and two boss rooms (these are almost always linked, from what I've seen in multiple playthroughs). If the Cellar/Basement is afflicted with this curse, both treasure rooms will be locked and will require a key. Curse of the Lost: ?? Gallery Tumblr_m4q9u1Rsju1rwh6p8o1_1280.png|''Wrath of the Lamb'' cover poster. EyeSack.PNG|I have items. Technology 2, I don't remember the rest..... SuperGreed!.png|It's Super Greed! boi wotl.png|just a cool upgraded isaac i thaught you might like Screenshot_781.png|Successful Judas run featuring the EPIC FETUS ITEM! Glitch when blowing up a X marked rock:made a horseman isaac with book of shadows shield and shine behind his head and a small rock.png|Blown up X rock made a Horseman Isaac apear 05 28 2012 0038.png|Unlocked The Polaroid while stuck in a challenge and playing as Cain, right after defeating Isaac in the Cathedral. References